Jake and Janet's Universe gets an UPGRADE!
by JJ's Universe Studios
Summary: We have been through so much! Now since it's the end(?) of Phase One, we have some announcements for the future of Jake and Janet's Universe!
1. What's next?

" _ **Phase One" of our stories has ended(sort of), a new era has begun, what's next?**_

* * *

For those people who follow our stories(rather you pressed the 'follow' button or not), you are probably wondering, " What is next for Jake and Janet's Universe? Doctor Jacob and Bill Cipher escaped the remaining heroes jumped into the rift leading who knows where, and the Storyteller and Jacob are chasing after them!"

Things are going to change of course. Old rivalries will go stronger, more risky adventures will take place, and our heroes will change, physically and emotionally, during the events on what we call "Phase Two".

Which leads us to the people behind the characters: Us, the cast, crew, and idea thinkers.

* * *

 _ **Why not we do the same?**_

* * *

And we just did something new just know! Did you notice?


	2. Jake's worst nightmare

_**Jake's worst nightmare is our favorite hobby!**_

* * *

Jake hates writing more than he hates Freddy, but we love it! We can't stop; it's like a force of nature… sort of. So looking back at our old stories, we noticed that they were… not so shiny as we thought they were. One of the top writers, Jake Russell, said that " they were as bad as the story _My Immortal_ ".

He made a list of things that both he and other people have noticed along with the famous first comment on our first story " _The Third Kind"_ that still remains to this day:

" _ **WALL OF TEXT"**_

* * *

Our plans to prevent us from making our "Trump's Great Wall" and prevent simple grammatical problems. We will:

Open up to more vocabulary words and phrases.

Balance 'said' and 'look' with other words.

Encourage our editors to use Google. ( A note to them: DON'T BE AFRAID TO USE GOOGLE TO FIND WORDS AND PHRASES! GOOGLE IS OUR ALLY!)

* * *

And the most important:

GET CREATIVE!

HAVE THE STORYTELLER DO MORE FUNNY THINGS!

HAVE JANET STAND UP TO KINGS!

HAVE JAKE FLURT!

HAVE KING SLASH!

HAVE JACOB STORYTELLER FLY REAL FAST!

* * *

Of course, we want to let you guys have all the fun! _What do you want the Storyteller and his friends to do?_ PM US! On to the next topic, shall we?


	3. Our old stories

" _ **Time" can be re-written!**_

* * *

When the Storyteller's father, the Doctor, said that, " Time can't be re-written.", we begged the differ! Time Travel is very confusing sometimes but can also be very dangerous, so when writing " _The Storyteller: Son of Doctor Who_ ", we have to think very carefully about how his actions and reactions across time and space will affect Jake and Janet's Universe( Universe One). We want his timeline to make as much sense to you and the staff members( we will, in the future, explain why we skipped the First and Second Storyteller.), so we are _going back to the Storyteller's first season to make sure everything makes sense_.

* * *

Not only that, but we are thinking of _rewriting_ and _editing_ the following episodes!

* * *

The Third Kind

Frostopia

The Parallel Universe Theory( Rushed title, we will re-name it!)

Five Night's of Who

Five Night's at Fortress 2(Re-name?)

The Fight with ROBOTS!

King of Creepers

War of Nations

* * *

Study this list carefully, because one day, you might discover your favorite episode(s) are gone! But don't panic, we will return them, and they will be a lot better than the last time you read them! If there is anything you want us to go back on and fix, please contact us via _Private Messaging_. One of us will surely be available.


	4. Are we famous yet? Just wondering!

" _**J &J's Universe! Please do this for a story!"**_

I guess we can say we've gained some popularity…

So we had a couple of people that came to us and say " DO THIS FOR A STORY OR AN EPISODE!" We will get to them! In fact, here's yet another short list of things that people have been asking us to do!

* * *

An AU of _Jake and Janet's Universe: The Polar Express_!

A parody of _The Bear That Wasn't_!

A Storyteller adventure with a _possible sibling_ of the Time Child!

A Storyteller adventure with _Portal_ and _Assassins Creed_!

A J&J's Universe Five Night's at Freddy's adventure evolving a character named _Matrix_!

* * *

We will make sure to get to all of them, but for know, let's get to the juice of this _announcement_!


	5. The Meat

_**Revisiting "abandoned" projects: CCATPF, The Final Eighty-Four, and the 900 Year-Old Equation!**_

One day, during Phase One, Jake Russell came up to us and said " Z.O.M.G! We should do a story on Willy Wonka except with pizza and Chica!"

Thus, Chica Chicken and the Pizza Factory(CCATPF) was created.

Jake Russell came back again and said, " The 1986 Chernobyl disaster! The anniversary is coming up and Fredrick(one of our staff members) and I came up with a good plot for it starring Jake, Janet, and the Storyteller!"

The Final Eighty-Four was born…

" Father's Day is coming up! Let's do something with the Storyteller and his father!"

The 900-year-old Equation is now a thing.

All these stories exist, but like Pripyat(sorry about this…), it was abandoned and left alone to rot during the making of Universe Junkies and the other projects we are currently working on.

BUT GUESS WHAT! WE ARE GOING BACK TO FIX THEM AND MAKE THEM BETTER JUST LIKE THE OTHER EPISODES WERE ARE GOING TO FIX! But that's not all FOLKS!

There's still one more chapter left( UGGGGH! I KNOW! WE ARE ALMOST DONE! Don't worry, we will let you go so you can read more of those Harry Potter smuts and SuperWhoLock stories! :D)

* * *

" _ **WHAAA!? Phase One adventures are still going?! What is this nonsense!?"**_

* * *

If you said this, then you're correct( One of our staff members said this, which Russell thought it was funny. We call him, "Aden Vox")! What's that? Do you want a list of what we are planning instead of us "talking" about it? Ok! Here you go!

* * *

 _Mission: Fort Creeper_

A similar series to _Universe Junkies_ ( Except with no evil doctor and with some of our heroes!)

Untitled _Doctor Jacob Storyteller_ origin story

 _Memories of the Past #1_

Untitled _King Creeper_ story based on his childhood.

 _Cyberstorm_

 _Day in the life of…_

 _Training Day_

* * *

MORE WILL BE ANNOUNCED IN THE FUTURE! But for now, we would like to end this off with a huge thank you to everyone who supported us and helped us finally finish Universe Junkies. We would like to thank YOU for reading our stories and cheering us on(in spirit)! Now go, enjoy the rest of your day, read some more awesome fan fictions by other talented people.

* * *

 _ **And tell them the Storyteller sent you…**_

 _ **;)**_


End file.
